Switching Roommates
by LoveAcrossTime
Summary: College AU. Kagome and her gay friend Suikotsu share a dorm, but Inuyasha is stuck with his hated roommate Renkotsu. In an attempt for some alone time with Inuyasha, Kagome has him trade places with Suikotsu for a night, with utterly romantic results.IKRS
1. The Trade

A/N: This is chapter one of a multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be in the end, so I'm not even going to make an estimate. This fic is a collaboration with my best friend –ashimaru-. We combine our favorite couples occasionally. The results are…interesting. Yes, this is an AU. The characters are in college…ah, the temptation of a college AU. Fun.

DISCLAMER: We don't own it. Or them. Or anything related in any way whatsoever. Got it?

Japanese Note: _Tadaima_ means "I'm back" or "I'm home."

* * *

**Switching Roommates**

**Chapter One**

**The Trade**

"Tadaima!"

Kagome let the door swing closed behind her and entered the tiny apartment. There was no reply.

"Suikotsu?" she called. Again no answer. Kagome walked through the entranceway into the living room. Her gay roommate, Suikotsu, was draped over the couch, staring at the blank TV screen.

"Did you want this on?" she asked, confused. Suikotsu shook his head. "Oookay…" Kagome perched on the arm of the couch. She glanced down at her roommate. Suikotsu's eyes were dull and listless—never a good sign. She narrowed her own eyes. "Did you take your medicine this morning?" she asked suspiciously. Suikotsu nodded, and Kagome sighed. Sui had been her best friend since elementary school. He'd always taken medicine to control his multiple personality disorder…and the duty of making sure he actually took it usually fell on her.

"Did you have a nice time with your _boyfriend_?" he grunted finally. Kagome sighed. So that was it.

"Yes, I had a nice time with _Inuyasha_," she replied, emphasizing his name. Kagome bit her lip, not wanting to antagonize him, but at the same time wanting more information. "Did you have a nice time at home?"

Suikotsu ignored her.

"Sui-i," Kagome put on her whiney voice.

"You sound like Jakotsu," Sui mumbled into a couch cushion. Kagome laughed.

"Likely. Sui, come on. What's wrong?"

"How come you always have a date?" he asked stolidly. Kagome shook her head.

"Because I have a boyfriend. Sui, it's not like you're not popular. Two different guys asked you out this week."

"Three," was his reply. "One was a girl."

"Okay…" Kagome trailed off. "So why didn't you accept any of them?"

"I'm gay."

"The _guys_, you idiot!"

Suikotsu was silent.

"Well, what was wrong with them? The one brown-haired gay was kind of hot."

"Too gay," Suikotsu said, still in a monotone.

"Sui," Kagome laughed, "_you're_ gay."

"Not _that_ gay."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think you'd better explain."

"Come on, Kagome. The guy wore _lipstick._ I'm into guys. Not girls. Gay guys are too much like girls for me."

"Okay…I guess I see your point…but what about the other one? With the black hair?"

"He had a purse."

"Oh."

Just then, Kagome's cell phone rang. She squealed and jumped for it. Sui, grinning, got to it first.

"Hello?"

There was a sigh on the other end. "Suikotsu?"

"Yup?"

"Put Kagome on."

"No."

"Oookay…"

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sui asked, grudgingly. "She just got back about a second ago."

Another sigh. "Take my roommate! Please!"

Sui blinked. "Renkotsu?"

"Hell yeah. Those people still won't let me trade roommates."

"He's a guy, right?"

"What the—um—yeah…"

Just then, Kagome grabbed the phone. "Inuyasha?"

"_Please_ get rid of Renkotsu!" Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome sighed. "What did he do?" She was used to this. Inuyasha never stopped complaining about his roommate, Renkotsu. Kagome was glad she'd been able to get an off-campus apartment with her best friend. She didn't know Renkotsu very well…only that he and Inuyasha hated each other's guts, and were constantly trying to get rid of each other…one way or another.

"Don't ask. Doesn't matter. Just get me out of here!"

"Hmm…" Kagome got an idea. "Call you back in a sec, okay?"

"What? Sure. Hurry up."

Inuyasha hung up the phone. Kagome turned a brilliant smile on her roommate.

"Oh Sui-i-i!"

"Oh no."

"Do you mind doing me a big favor?' Kagome batted her eyelashes. Suikotsu rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Pretty please?"

"Still yes."

"With hot guys on top?"

"Ye—what?"

"Hot guys, Sui."

Suikotsu sighed. "What do you want, Kagome?"

"I want you to spend the night with Renkotsu."

Sui flushed bright red. "WHAT?!"

Kagome beamed. "He's hot, right? Minus the hair. But his dad's a monk. He made him. I'm sure it'll grow back, right?"

"When did I—what—I never said I wanted _him_!"

"He's a guy, Sui. He's not gay. He doesn't have a girlfriend. It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Um—but—I—it's not like I _like_ him, or anything!"

"Why are you denying it? I never said you did." As Sui flushed even redder, a memory flashed unbidden through Kagome's mind.

_"Is your soup any good?" Kagome asked Suikotsu, who sat beside her in the college cafeteria._

_"No," Sui replied. Kagome shook her head._

"_No, neither is mine."_

_Suddenly, her head snapped up. Suikotsu followed her gaze. A boy with unusually long black hair had entered the cafeteria, violet eyes scanning the room. Kagome jumped out of her seat and waved to him. Suikotsu rolled his eyes…which were suddenly drawn to the boy standing a ways behind Kagome's boyfriend. He had a black bandana tied around his head. His black eyes also scanned the room, but not as though he was actually looking for something. He wore long black pants with way too many pockets and chains draped across them. His black tee-shirt had a picture of a flame printed on it. Suikotsu didn't even glance at Kagome as she got up to run and greet Inuyasha. His eyes remained on the boy in the flame tee-shirt. He only dragged his focus away when the boy started walking in his direction. He looked at Kagome. She had Inuyasha by the hand, and they were walking back toward the table. The boy was following. Sui's mouth dropped open, and he tore his gaze away, staring down into the depths of his miso soup._

_He could hear Kagome talking softly to Inuyasha._

_"I don't see why I can't introduce your roommate to my roommate. It's perfectly natural, right? And he doesn't know anyone here yet…"_

_"Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted her. "Trust me. You don't know Renkotsu like I do. He's pure evil. I swear."_

_"Come on, Inuyasha. Can't we just introduce them, once? For me?" Sui almost laughed as he pictured the look on Kagome's face. He knew that look too well. And he knew just how any guy but himself, or any guy who wasn't gay, anyway, would react. He smirked._

_Before Inuyasha had a chance to answer, however, he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. His head jerked up._

_"I'm Renkotsu," said a smooth, deep voice. A voice that could only belong to _him_—to the boy Sui had been watching only moments before. Sui was good at paring voices to faces. So he shouldn't have been so very surprised when he looked up and saw the boy standing there, black bandana, flame tee-shirt and all. _

_"Ngaah!" he said. The boy blinked at him._

_"Um…you're Inuyasha's girlfriend's roommate, right?"_

_Sui fell out of his chair. It clattered to the ground loudly. Blushing a bright fuchsia, Sui scrambled around on the ground, trying to right himself. His foot connected with something solid. When he felt something hot and wet land on his head, he knew that he'd kicked the table. And he was currently sporting his soup bowl as a hat._

_He heard laughter, and prayed that the boy wouldn't laugh. Still trying to right himself, he listened for the boy's smooth voice to chime in. It never did._

_"Here."_

_Suikotsu knocked his soup bowl off his head and looked up, ignoring the soup dripping into his eyes. The boy was smirking down at him, but he was offering his hand. Sui tried to avoid the boy's seemingly endless black eyes. A futile endeavor. Sui took the boy's hand, but was not entirely sure what he was supposed to do with it. Why was the boy offering him his hand? Why was he on the floor? What the hell was his name anyway?_

_Smiling meekly, Sui shook Renkotsu's hand. "Hi, how are you?" he asked politely._

_"Good, thanks," Ren replied, still smirking. "Do you need help?"_

_Suikotsu blinked, and sighed. "Yes. I think so."_

_He realized he was still holding Renkotsu's hand, but wasn't quite sure how to let go._

_He heard a female voice, and looked up in time to see Kagome smiling at the two of them, for all the world as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. "Sui, this is Inuyasha's roommate, Renkotsu. Renkotsu, this is Sui-kun, my best friend."_

_Suikotsu looked from Renkotsu's puzzled and slightly amused face, to Kagome's patient smile, to Inuyasha trying to suppress his laughter._

_"Oh, shit," he said._

Ah, yes. Kagome remembered Ren and Sui's first meeting very well. Perhaps this plan would work even better than she'd originally intended.

Suikotsu narrowed his eyes as he recognized the slightly maniacal glint in his best friend's eyes. That look never boded well for him. Or anyone else who happened to be standing too close, for that matter.

"Sooo…Sui…" Kagome grinned. "How about it, hm? Will you spend one night with Renkotsu…uh…in Renkotsu's _dorm_?"

"I—" Sui paused, buying time. "I thought the whole idea was to get Inuyasha out of his dorm, not me into it."

Kagome beamed. "It is."

"But then…where's he going?" Sui turned puzzled eyes on Kagome, whose grin became wickeder still.

"It's a trade."

"OH." Sui's eyes widened. "Soo…you're trying to set me up with some guy I don't even know so that you can have a night with your boyfriend?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep!"

Sui sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you owe me one, Kagome."

"I thought getting to spend the night with Ren-kun was enough," she offered innocently. Sui glowered. Ignoring him, Kagome reached for her phone.

Sui watched nervously as Kagome dialed Inuyasha on speed dial. He listened warily to Kagome's side of the conversation.

"Hey. We can trade. Yeah. Sui agreed. Yup. Yup! What's Renkotsu think? Okay. Really? That's great! What?" She laughed. "Perfect! 'K, see you soon. Love you too. Bye bye!"

She pressed the end button and turned to Sui. "He's making miso soup," she said as innocently as she could manage. She did not miss Sui's sudden blush, or the fact that he suddenly jumped off the couch and ran to his bedroom. Giggling, Kagome followed him, stopping at the closed door. "Inuyasha's coming here, then we'll take you over to their dorm." She waited for an answer. None came. "Sui?" Again no reply. _What's with this new idea of his of never answering me?_ "Suikotsu. Answer me or I'm coming in, no matter how undressed you are."

"I don't have any pants!" was his reply.

"Oookay…"

"This shirt's too gay! This shirt's too gay! This shirt's fucking ugly! This one's too gay too! This one's too orange! What the _hell_ is this?!" There was a short pause. "Why the fuck is everything I own so _gay?_"

"Sui, honey, _you're_ gay. Hate to break it to you."

In response, he burst out of the room wearing some sort of tank top and a towel wrapped around his waist. "See what I mean?" he exclaimed. "This looks like a girl's shirt!"

"Sui?" Kagome patted him on the shoulder. "That's my shirt."  
He looked down at himself. Then he looked at the room behind him. "Oh," he muttered. "This is your room." As he pushed past her to get to his room, he grumbled "Your clothes are gay."

"Mmm-hm!" Kagome followed him into his room this time. "You, Sui, need help."

He balked. "Hell no. You are _not_ dressing me!"

"Oh, I think you can handle putting the clothes on yourself. I'm just going to choose them."

With that, she began rummaging through his laundry basket, since she knew better than to think that he'd actually put anything away.

She threw some shorts at him, and finally came up with a black tee-shirt that had a picture of a squirrel eating a nut. _Bigger than yours_ was printed across it in large letters.

"No," said Sui. Kagome laughed

"They aren't?"

"No! Well, yes! I mean, bigger than yours! Because you don't have them! You're a girl! But Ren's! No! Maybe! How the fuck would I know?!"

"Weeell…" Kagome brandished the shirt at him. "You'll just have to find out, then, won't you?"

"Aaaak!" Sui grabbed the shirt and threw it across the room. It landed on top of a lamp and stayed there. "When did you become such a pervert, Kagome?"

"Maybe I've been hanging out with Miroku too much, hm?" Kagome laughed. Sui grimaced, thinking of Kagome's very hot, very perverted, and very straight friend. Rolling her eyes, Kagome tossed him a plain black shirt and turned around so that he could change.

"Okay, I'm changed," Sui said. Kagome turned around. "Um, Kagome?" Sui avoided his friend's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Could you um…you know…um…"

Kagome blinked as a flat iron soared through the air toward her. She almost caught it. Picking it up off the floor, she grinned at Sui.

"Someone wants to look good," she said playfully. Sui blushed. Grabbing Sui's hairbrush, Kagome headed out into the living room. Sui followed. Kagome sat on the couch and gestured for Sui to sit on the ground at her feet. She plugged in the flat iron and waited for it to heat up.

oOo

Inuyasha used his key to unlock the door. He let it swing shut behind him.

"Kagome?"

"In here!" she called back from the living room. He walked through the entryway into the living room. A strange sight awaited him there. Kagome was sitting on the couch, humming as she flat ironed Suikotsu's hair. Inuyasha blinked.

"What the—"

"Hey!" Kagome looked up from the strand of her roommate's hair she was focusing on. "He'll be ready in a sec."

"Okay…" Inuyasha had known Suikotsu for as long as he'd known Kagome. He thought that he really should be used to him by now. Not so much.

Kagome patted the couch beside her and Inuyasha came and sat down.

"What're you doing that for?" he asked, gesturing at Suikotsu's hair. Kagome smiled.

"He wants to look nice for Ren-kun," she murmured. Her words were followed by growls from both men in the room.

"I do _not!_" cried Sui, as Inuyasha muttered "Do _not_ call him Ren-kun!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Sui does _not_ want to look nice to go spend a night with _Renkotsu_." She grinned wickedly. "He's only been obsessing over it ever since I called you, after all."

Sui said something that sounded like "Nnnmfrrg!"

Inuyasha stared at him.

"Now," said Kagome, unplugging the flat iron, "for the finishing touch!"

"Oh no," muttered Sui.

Kagome pulled a clear lip gloss out of her purse and knelt down beside Sui. "It gives your lips extra kissability!"

Inuyasha snorted.

"Nonononononono!" said Sui. "Nonono-nnnf!" Kagome had taken advantage of his panic to brush a stroke of lip gloss on. He tried to shove her off. She ignored him.

"Make yourself useful, would you?" she asked, turning to Inuyasha. "Hold him down!"

Laughing silently, Inuyasha grabbed Sui's shoulders from behind and held him in place. Kagome applied the lip gloss, ignoring Sui's protests.

"There!" Kagome slipped the gloss back into her purse and stood back to examine her work.

"I feel gay," muttered Sui. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. You don't wanna be late for Ren, do you?"

Sui sprang off the ground. Kagome laughed.

"'K, let's go." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and her purse, and followed Sui out the door.

oOo

Renkotsu growled at the loud knock on his door. He liked peace and quiet.

He hated Inuyasha.

"What?" was his response.

His roommate ignored him, unlocking the door and coming through, holding his girlfriend by the hand, her roommate somewhat nervously following.

"Why'd you knock?" he muttered.

"To annoy you," Inuyasha replied. "Here's your _date_ for this evening."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

"Not gay."

Suikotsu gave Kagome a scathing look. She put her finger to her lips.

"You've never had a girlfriend," Inuyasha retorted. "You could be."

Renkotsu shook his head. "Nope."

"Umm…" Kagome grabbed Sui's arm and pulled him over to where Ren was sitting on the couch. "Here you go." She plunked him down next to Renkotsu. "Have fun." She winked.

Renkotsu grumbled something that sounded a little like, "Notgayshutup." Kagome waved.

Sui looked anywhere but at Renkotsu. "Bye," he muttered to Kagome, suddenly wishing he'd never agreed to this. "Have fun." In his words, it was sarcastic.

Kagome nodded. "'Course!" Bye bye!"

And she and Inuyasha were gone.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Suikotsu? Are you…wearing…lip gloss?"

"What?" Suikotsu spun to face Ren. "No! Yes! Maybe! I don't know! Kagome made me!"

Renkotsu laughed a low, soothing laugh. Suikotsu's breath caught in his throat. His heart melted into a gigantic puddle of goo, slowing oozing down to pool at his feet.

"Don't worry, it looks cute."

"Gaaaah!"

_Thud_

_ItlookscuteitlookscuteitlookscuteitlookscuteHESAIDITLOOKSCUTE!_

"Um…what are you doing on the floor?"

"…nothing."

"Okay…"

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. The guy was pretty cute, in a silly kind of way. He glanced down at him, where he was lying spread-eagled on the floor. _Hmm…he has a nice ass…_

Renkotsu shook his head forcefully. _NO, he does NOT!_

Disgruntled, Sui rolled over. "Sorry about this," he mumbled.

Renkotsu nodded wordlessly. _I will _not_ think that he has a nice dick…_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are very welcome, as is constructive criticism. All flames will be given to Renkotsu. He will dispose of them for us; how very kind. We considered entitling this fic "'Tis the Season to be Gay!" It will emerge into a Christmas fic later, you see. We also considered the line "Well, he could roll over, but that would create the _crotch_ problem…"

Can you guess where?

Soo…thanks a lot! Review!


	2. The First Night

A/N: And here's chapter two. What with school and rehearsal for various things (choir, theatre, and gymnastics in my case; marching band and gymnastics in the case of this fic's other authoress, -ashimaru-) it has been difficult to find time to work on this. We promise that the next chapter will be up sooner!

DISCLAIMER: Same as always, people.

* * *

**Switching Roommates**

**Chapter Two**

**The First Night**

"Tadaima!" Kagome pushed the door open and let it swing on its loose hinges.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "There's no one here."

She laughed. "Sorry. Habit."

"S'okay," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her. Kagome responded, reaching up to tangle a hand in his long hair. _This_ was why she'd needed Sui to go away for a night. She couldn't remember the last time they'd had any privacy for more than a few seconds. Even when they were out together. There was always someone _there_.

Suddenly, she sprang away from Inuyasha at the sound of a slow clap.

Inuyasha growled. "What the--"

Kagome spun, to find herself nearly face-to-face with her lecherous friend Miroku. He grinned down at her. It had been he who was clapping.

"Miroku…what…are you doing here?"

He fixed a look of innocent confusion on his face. "Sui invited me."

"WHAT?!" One of Kagome's hands flew into her purse, rummaging for her phone. "Why that—I'll kill him!"

"He told me to give you a message," stated Miroku calmly. He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and read from it. "'This is what you get for what you did. Sui.'"

Kagome groaned.

Sango appeared at the top of the staircase. "Hey, Kagome." She sent a death glare in Miroku's general direction. "Don't worry, we're not staying. We wouldn't have come at all, only _he_ thought it would be an excellent idea to—er—check on you." She winced.

Miroku grinned. "It was easier than I thought. They didn't even bother to close the door."

"Oi, Miroku," Inuyasha growled. "It wasn't like—it was—_next time you do that I'll rip your nose off your damn face!_"

"Charming," muttered Miroku. "I can't comprehend why you would go for a guy like him, Kagome…so uncivilized…" he sighed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "As if groping the butt of every passing girl is civilized."

"Ah, Sango," Miroku sighed. "Courting is an ancient tradition that…"

"Get your hands off me, pervert!" Sango growled, slapping away the hand that was lazily wandering in her general direction."

Kagome shushed them loudly, waving her hand at them. She brought her phone to her ear.

Miroku put his arms in front of his face in a fighting stance. "Preparing myself," he muttered to Sango.

"Hello?" Renkotsu picked up.

"Let me talk to Sui," Kagome hissed.

"You seem angry," Renkotsu remarked flatly, in his best psychiatrist voice.

"No, really, fire-boy? What would _you_ do if your best friend took it upon himself to interrupt a night with your boyfriend?!"

"You're doing that right now," Inuyasha muttered.

"I don't _have_ a fucking boyfriend, I'm not _gay_!" Renkotsu growled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Let me talk to him."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"…I didn't say that."

The line went silent. Kagome waited, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Kagome?" Sui's voice was strangled as he at last picked up the phone.

"I'm going to kill you," Kagome hissed in her most menacing voice.

"Don't worry, I'm already dead," Sui muttered weakly.

"Aw, poor Sui, his precious Renkotsu doesn't return his feelings." Kagome's voice was cold. "I'm still going to kill you."

"Tell him just to grope his ass and see what happens," Miroku offered. Sango punched him.

"I don't remember you being so happy when Inuyasha wouldn't stop mooning over Kikyou," Sui replied. Kagome winced at the mention of Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Now that was harsh. Sui was on the offensive.

"That's different. Ren's not even your boyfriend."

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, guessing the particular weapon Sui had utilized. Inuyasha growled into the phone, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist. It wasn't fair of Sui to bring up those particular memories to Kagome.

Kagome heard Renkotsu's voice coming from somewhere in the background. "Suikotsu! The miso soup is ready!"

Kagome laughed somewhat coldly. "Good luck." And she pressed the end button.

"Torture for torture," she muttered.

"Er…Kagome? We're going to go now." Sango grabbed Miroku by the hand, pulling him behind her.

"But Sango…" Miroku whined. "I wanna watch the show!"

Inuyasha kicked him down the stairs.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…"

oOo

"And Sui…" Renkotsu began, setting the soup down in front of Suikotsu, "miso soup is not a hat."

"Oh, don't worry, I only do that with soup that tastes bad. Which yours doesn't. I mean, I haven't tried it yet. So maybe it does. But I know it doesn't. I mean, I don't know, but I think so, because yeah. So yeah, I wouldn't do that because I'm not stupid. I mean, I did it before but I was stupider then. Only I wasn't. But…"

"Sui," Renkotsu laughed, placing a hand on Suikotsu's shoulder. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Ngggg!" Sui flushed bright red at the touch. Ren pulled his hand away.

An awkward silence ensued.

Desperate for something to say, Sui hastily swallowed a mouthful of soup. "Er…did you know I have multiple personality disorder?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

They continued to eat their soup in silence.

Suikotsu stared at the candles on the table in confusion. _Neither Inuyasha nor Renkotsu seems like the type to have candles…that's more like Kagome._

Still puzzled, Sui watched as Renkotsu pulled a lighter from his pocket. _Figures he would smoke._ Renkotsu casually flicked the lighter, and a flame sprang up. The boy's eyes stayed fixed on the flickering flame as he slowly lit the candles, one after another.

There was a strange light in his eyes that Suikotsu had never seen before. Renkotsu did not take his eyes from the flame.

"Um…Renkotsu? Are you…alright?"

Renkotsu shook his head, not in disagreement, but rather to clear it. He tore his gaze from the flame, which went out. There was a dark, hollow look to his eyes.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You sure you don't need anything?"

Renkotsu didn't respond for several moments. Then he shook his head, more slowly than before. "I'm fine."

"Good…you kinda scared me for a minute."

"Yeah." Renkotsu's voice had an odd flat quality to it, as though he was many miles away, and it was his voice alone that echoed quietly throughout the brightly lit room. "Me too."

"You smoke?" Suikotsu asked rather weakly, more desperate than ever for something…anything…to say.

"Nah." Renkotsu smiled wanly. "I just carry the lighter."

Sui could think of nothing to say in response, so he ate a spoonful of soup.

Recovering slightly, Renkotsu was the next to break the silence. "Did you know that during an awkward moment, a gay baby is born?"

"Happy birthday, little gay baby," Sui whispered.

oOo

Sighing heavily, Kagome shut the door behind her. "Finally." She kicked her shoes off and flopped down on the decrepit couch. "I'm going to kill Suikotsu one of these days."

"If Renkotsu doesn't burn him to a crisp first." Inuyasha sat down next to her, pulling her head into his lap.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Kagome yawned. Inuyasha smirked.

"He would to me, definitely. To Sui, probably not. You see the look on his face when Sui came in the door?"

Kagome yawned again. "Nope. Why?"

Inuyasha just laughed. "And he says he's not gay."

Kagome nuzzled closer. "What'd he do?"

"He smiled." Inuyasha gently combed his fingers through her hair. "Believe me, that's a first."

"Wow. I didn't know he could smile."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Me neither."

"Mmm…maybe Sui will finally get a boyfriend. It's been way too long. He's getting desperate."

"When did he and Mikio break up again?"

Kagome paused to think about it, snuggling into his lap. "'Bout three years ago, I think. Junior year."

"Yeah, that's right. Sui didn't do anything for about a month after that."

"Yeah." Kagome sighed, almost forgetting that she was mad at Suikotsu.

Inuyasha glanced out the window. "It's getting late, you know. We should probably go to bed."

Kagome raised her head to peer out the window. It was twilight. She laughed. "It's hardly nighttime, Inuyasha."

He growled. "Well, it takes too long to _be_ nighttime."

Kagome pulled herself up into a sitting position. "You want to go to bed early, don't you?" she murmured.

Inuyasha placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. His lips brushed hers, gently, pulling away before she could kiss him back. "Yeah," he whispered. "Don't you?"

Smiling, Kagome grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up. "'Course."

He followed her to her bedroom. She was careful to shut the door.

oOo

Sui ran cold water over his empty soup bowl. "Er…well…should we go to bed?"

"It's kinda early, Suikotsu." Ren seemed to have returned to his ordinary self. There was no sight of the lighter as he rinsed his own dish and set it in the sink.

"Not _that_ early." _If we don't go to bed, I may end up sucking your face off. Please, just let this day end._

"Okay." Renkotsu chuckled. "May be a bit crowded, though."

Sui was puzzled. "What?"

"Didn't Kagome tell you why Inuyasha was mad at me tonight?" Sui shook his head. Renkotsu laughed again. "I set his bed on fire. You…can't really sleep in it tonight."

"WHAT?!" Sui's panicked gaze fell on the two beds in the other room. Just as Renkotsu had said, one of the beds was black and charred. Feeble streams of smoke rose from it.

"Sorry, but we'll have to share the same bed."

_Click_ went Sui's mind…

_Naked Renkotsu. Small bed. Cuddling up against the other man's strong form. Ren's hand gently running along his own naked body, caressing him, moving lower and lower…_

_And lower…_

"No!" Sui shook his head vehemently.

"What?" Ren turned to face him, a look of worry upon his harsh features.

"Renkotsu…we…can't do this." Sui shook his head, hating himself, wishing, not for the first time, that he wasn't gay. That it would be acceptable for him to spend the whole night lying curled up against the other man, without worrying that he might try to take him.

But then again…if he wasn't gay…he wouldn't want that anyway.

"Why not?"

_No, no, no! Please don't make me say it! Please!_

"I'm gay."

Renkotsu shrugged. "I kinda figured. It's okay. I'm not one of those losers who thinks that gay guys like everybody."

"Er…well…I…"

"Don't worry about it, Sui. I know you won't try anything."

Sui gulped. _I don't…_

"Let's go get changed."

oOo

Kagome blinked. Bright sunlight was streaming in through the window. _I should have put the blinds down last night…_

Moaning, she rolled herself onto her side, trying to see the clock. She couldn't quite make out the glowing numbers, but she knew it was early. She rolled onto her other side.

She could tell that Inuyasha was still asleep from his gentle breathing. It was actually quite rare that she woke up before him. Yawning, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Wake up…"

With a soft groan, he opened his eyes. "Kagome…" He wrapped an arm around her. "What time is it?"

"Dunno." She snuggled down against him. "Early."

"Are you cold?" His violet eyes were anxious. Although the morning sun was very bright, it was much too late in the year to be warm outside.

"Kinda. Let's get up."

Inuyasha's eyes brightened. "Can we have bacon for breakfast?"

Kagome laughed. "Don't you want something else for once?"

"Baconbaconbaconbacon?"

Smiling, Kagome shoved the blankets off herself. "Sometimes you're just like a dog, you know that?"

"Arf," he replied, pulling her back down into his arms.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome giggled. "We have to get up."

"Keh."

"I'm not making you breakfast, you know. You have to help."

Inuyasha pouted. "You're mean."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome kissed him. "I know. Get up."

And she rolled out of bed, dragging the blankets with her.

oOo

Renkotsu growled as he felt Suikotsu's weight roll out of the bed. The bumping of the springs had woken him up every time Sui fell out of bed, all night long. Clearly, the other man had been trying hard to keep his distance.

A fragment of his dream surfaced in his mind. _Oh damn…what was it? That was a _good_ dream…_

He groaned. Light was streaming in the window, so it was most likely finally morning.

Another bit of dream returned. He blushed. He reached down to throw off the covers and blushed again. _Oh shit…what the hell was I dreaming that…_

He must have been dreaming of some hot girl, that was it. Some random sexy girl in a bikini. Dancing on the beach. Yes. That had to be it.

But no. The person in his dream had not been wearing a swimsuit. Or…anything, for that matter.

And they had most definitely been male.

So why the _fuck_ was he hard?

"Time to get up, Ren," a voice called from the floor. Ren groaned. That voice sounded oddly familiar…he had heard it only seconds before…only…it had been saying very different things.

"Not now," he called back, burying his face in his pillow. A head emerged over the edge of his bed.

"Why not? It's morning! I'm hungry!"

"Nggg," Ren replied weakly.

"I'll steal the covers! Then you'll be cold and you'll have to get up!" Sui's singsong voice sent him into a panic.

"No!" He grabbed at his blanket, holding on to it as though his life depended on it.

His life didn't, but his sanity certainly did.

But Renkotsu was not a morning person, and Sui was clearly stronger than he looked. The blanket pooled on the ground at Sui's feet.

Renkotsu closed his eyes, waiting for a response.

None came.

He opened one eye. A huge grin had spread across Suikotsu's face.

"Breakfast!" he called happily, dancing toward the kitchen.

Renkotsu blinked. And sank back down onto his pillow, head in his hands.

* * *

A/N: There you go! A few notes:

As to Inuyasha's eyes color. Obviously he is human in this fic, as it is an AU. Although in the anime his human eyes are a sort of non-descript brown color, in the manga they are violet. I used what I like to call AU-license to give Kagome her brown anime eyes but let Inuyasha keep his violet eyes, because they're prettier!

When Inuyasha kicks Miroku down the stairs, my computer was having some…issues…with letting me type the line "Ow ow ow ow ow ow." It changed it to: Ow ow ow o wow ow." Somewhat masochistic, no?

Anyway…thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome. I wouldn't trust Renkotsu with flames, though. Don't flame…you wouldn't want to risk it. See you next chapter!


End file.
